Bitter Sweetness
by Hexxie
Summary: (AU) Gamzee, Karkat, And Nepeta are the best of friends, but their friendship will be tested when one of them goes 'missing'. Can they possibly forget the past and move on, Or will their friend simply suffer for their stupid actions and choices. Rated T for Stupid Teenagers, May go up though. Woops. Also characters may be killed, woops woops.


Gamzee trotted down the stairs, on hand on his side another on the guard rail. Which the guard rail was useless to him, since it was soaking wet anyhow it only aided in throwing off what little balance he had. This time was different though, His hoodie was up and he was in a really big rush. Okay, Not that big of rush, Since he was already an hour late to class anyhow. Yet, Cmon, It was almost pitch dark outside and pouring down rain! It's not his fault for being miserably late. He stopped for a minute, Hearing his phone go off. He took it out slowly and eyed the screen, wiping it off in an attempt to get some of the rain drops off of the screen. He stared at it, It was Nepeta texting him.

_":33 Gamzee! where are you?"_

It read, Making Gamzee frown a little bit, looking away from the phone. He really had no clue, He wasn't really paying attention to where he had been running to. Turns out, He wasn't as familiar with this area as he guessed. Which was a tad bit ridiculous since he always took this route to school. Maybe he got turned around when he stopped to tie his shoe.. Never mind that thought, He rarely ties his shoes, and he didn't really remember tying them. He glanced down at his shoes for some reassurance. _Nope, Still untied._ He thought slowly, chewing on his lip a little before shaking his head back into focus. He flipped the phone open after a second of realization.

_"WeLl ShIt I dOnT eVeN kNoW mOtHeRfUcKeR. :o( "_

He typed rapidly, closing the phone and stuffing it back into his pocket before taking a better look around. He sighed, This could be better if it wasn't cold and rainy. He frowned, Pulling his hood even farther over his face. Rain sucked when it washed away his face paint, But that could be avoided if he played it right.

He scanned around again after a second of looking at the depressing trees and assessing his where about. He simply decided to just keep on walking. If you're lost, why not get even more lost right? Actually he didn't quite know how that saying went, But he knew he was somewhere along the lines, right?

It wasn't before long that the rain had started to rain down even harder, yet he continued walking. Splashing through the puddles as if it was nothing. After a few more minutes of wandering, His phone rang once again, which made him realize how much he actually hated his ringtone. Adding a mental note to change it later, he looked at the phone, Frowning a bit at his own reflection. His paint had washed off in several spots and blotches, What a bummer. Looks like he was skipping school anyhow. He refused to go without his paint on, And hell, He was too lost either way.

He glared at the phone, trying his best to look at the screen, yet not wanting water to get into it.

_":(( how did you get lost? i can bail on math and come pick you up if you want."_

Gamzee sighed, Nepeta was one of his closest friends besides Karkat. Yet he didn't even want her to see him without his messy clown makeup. Not even Karkat had seen that yet. He wanted it to stay that way, even if it was just a little bit longer. He flipped open the phone once again, walking. He took a minute to think of what to say, He didn't want to sound mean, But he knew Nepeta. If he wasn't very clear, She'd find him.

_"AwWwW nAh NePsIs I kNoW wHeRe I aM nOw. :o)"_

He typed out, man, It was easier lying through text than to her face. He stuffed the phone to its original place and went back to walking. This street was odd, gravel road yet a perfectly made pavement sidewalk. Not to mention the houses, They looked well, to be blunt, The ghetto. Gamzee stopped in his tracks, Is that where he was? He swallowed, scanning around a bit harder, oh man, He hated the ghetto.

Random people would always yell at him there and he had no replies. Fuck, It's not like he meant to kick over her plant. Who puts a plant in their yard like that? Even one time, Someone asked him for some meth, Which he found bizarre. Sure, He looked like a stoner for several different reasons, but can't a motherfucker get a 'Hi' now and then? It's not that hard seriously. Unless you were like his older brother of course, Kurloz the mute. But even then Kurloz waved a hello every now and then to him.

Gamzee groaned at the sound of his phone going off, but decided to look at it anyhow.

_":/ Gamzee! are you lion to me?"_

Gamzee laughed, He found her weird cat puns entertaining. But the whole lion meaning lying was a new one.

_"No NePsIs I'm NoT."_

He told her, closing the phone before walking again. He really wasn't lost anymore, He was fine. Right? That motto had defiantly came into some use, or did it? Probably not he decided, It was just complete bullshit.

Gamzee sighed, He could at least aim to make it to the meeting. Yes, Meeting, He was in a stupid club with a bunch of other people with 'social issues' Karkat was there of course from his anger. Nepeta, for meowing randomly when left alone and talking about cats too much. Tavros for being too shy, and just blushing away from everyone. Vriska for, Oh god everything perhaps? The others however, He hadn't picked up on their names. Karbro, Nepsis, and him usually just sat in the back talking about things. Sometimes Gamzee felt awkward, He could see the way Nepeta looks at Karkat, but Karbro couldn't see it. Gamzee, however, Just liked them both for friends. Which confused him, If they all three had each other, were they really that unsocial-able? Gamzee stopped walking for a second, at the buzz of his phone.

_":33 just call if you need me? okay?"_

Nepeta told him, Gamzee smiled at this, staring at the screen through the rain.

_"OkAy MoThErFuCkEr. :o)"_


End file.
